


Zzz

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Ide on their bday, based on their cute-as-fuck post: http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/124918250158/aight-somore-gamzee-and-tavros-bein-best-bros<br/>(also hope I'm using the right pronouns for you dude, just went gender neutral to be safe)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zzz

**Author's Note:**

> for Ide on their bday, based on their cute-as-fuck post: http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/124918250158/aight-somore-gamzee-and-tavros-bein-best-bros  
> (also hope I'm using the right pronouns for you dude, just went gender neutral to be safe)

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you're fallin asleep. It is ass o'clock in the morning but you refuse to let yourself fall asleep quite yet, hands still on your phone as you text Tavros. You write out somethin with too many spelling mistakes to count and soon get a message back.

Tavros: gETTING TIRED?

You all can't help but smile fondly, tapping out a reply and checking to make sure the shit actually makes sense before you send it.

YeAh MaN, gOnNa HiT tHe MoThErFuCkIn HaY sOoN

Tavros: aLRIGHT, ME TOO,

Tavros: i'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, GAMZ,

Tavros: sLEEP WELL,

You tap out a reply and fall asleep with the thing still in your hand.

The next mornin you wake up late, closer to afternoon then morning. You push your crazy curls all up and out of your face, feelin around for your phone. Gotta be seein if Tav's up yet. Eventually you find it under the covers, finding you got a new message from Tav. You smile, opening it up before you read it over and your heart just about stops.

Tavros: lOVE YOU TOO };)

Your mind is still foggy with sleep, the words not makin a lick of sense. Are you still asleep? Is this a dream? You go back to your sent messages, clicking the last one you sent before you passed the fuck out.

NiGhT tAv, LoVe YoU

You freeze.

Your face is all kinds of red, embarrassed as all fuck before going back to Tav's message and reading it over about a dozen times. Was he serious? Was he flirting? Did Tavros Nitram, the motherfucker what you've been crushin on for years, flirt with you??

Before you can all wrap your head around this shit your phone buzzes again, Tav's name poppin up. You're a little nervous before opening it up, but it's a normal good mornin text, and he asks if you can hang out later. You try to ignore the butterflies makin a ruckus up in your belly and tell him you'll see him later, not sure what to expect.

You're nervous as all fuck, but you're pretty damn excited, too.

 


End file.
